


The Sun Princess, The Stag and The Wolves

by MissBookworm21



Series: The dance of the Dragon and the Wolf [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Incest, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBookworm21/pseuds/MissBookworm21
Summary: In Dorne the snakes seek an allianceGendry makes a choiceDothraki traditionsArya bashing( Sorry)
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Garlan Tyrell, Davos Seaworth & Gendry Waters, Gendry Waters/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Past Arya Stark/Gendry Waters - Relationship
Series: The dance of the Dragon and the Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871206
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	The Sun Princess, The Stag and The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISEEEE!!!!  
> I´m sorry for the delay , the truth is that school has been kicking my *** ( I´m in my first semester of collage , I´m studing Biology)  
> I promise I will try to update more frecuently   
> I hope you like it   
> Happy New Year ;)  
> Stay Safe.  
> PD: Does anyone remebers if Jon ever told Dany he loved her?

**DORNE, SUNSPEAR**

A dark skinned man walked around the spacious hallways in Sunspear, until he reached the main solar were a beautiful dark haired sat reading the papers in the desk

**ARIANNE** : Took you long enough

**QUENTYN** : I’m sorry, sweet sister. Trystane had a nightmare

**ARIANNE** : Is he fine?

**QUENTYN** : Yes, but you didn't call me here late to talk about my son’s night terrors, did you?

**ARIANNE:** No, of course no. A ridder came an hour ago, a sells word who serves Daenerys Targaryen

**_QUENTYN’_ ** _S eyes widened_

**QUENTYN** : Daenerys Targaryen? What does she wants?

**ARIANNE** : She wants an alliance

**QUENTYN** : You want us to ally with the woman who was allied to Ellaria Sand the same woman who killed father, the answer is no besides I thought she was already allied with the Starks

**ARIANNE** : If her letter is true she needs us as much as we need her.

_ARIANNE handed QUENTYN a piece of parchment and he began to read._

**QUENTYN:** It's impossible! Rhaegar Targaryen married our aunt. She gave birth to his only heir, our cousin Aegon and he was murdered as a babe along with our cousin Rhaenys and our aunt, our father buried their bones here....

**ARIANNE** : That's right, but it will not matter Daenerys Targaryen is the rightful Queen, the North and any other kingdom will want a man in the throne

**QUENTYN:** But he's a bastard!

**ARIANNE:** bastard or not they will follow Rhaegar’s so called son.

**QUENTYN** : We could kill him

**ARIANNE:** If we do will be known as kinslayers

**QUENTYN:** He's not our kin

**ARIANNE:** No but he's our kin’s kin. You will go to the North to meet with the Queen

* * *

**WHITE HARBOR, NORTH**

_GENDRY and SER DAVOS stand in front of a Sept_

**SER DAVOS:** Ya don't need to do this, Her Grace has already named you Lord of Stromsend, you don't need a wife to claim your father's name and title

**GENDRY: But** I do, and if I call off the wedding none of the Lords will respect me

**SER DAVOS:** What about Arya Stark, lad?

**GENDRY** : Arya made her choice I made mine

A beautiful woman ( **ALYSSA SWANN** ) walks inside the sept. A fat man ( **LORD SWANN** ) followed by a five Lords stand before GENDRY

**LORD SWANN** : My Lord, you look exactly like your uncle, Lord Renly. This is my daughter Lady Alyssa of house Swann

LADY ALYSSA curtsies

**ALYSSA:** My Lord

SEPTON: Can we start?

_GENDRY and ALYSSA SWANN turn to each other and take each other’s hand_

_[ ....]_

**GENDRY & ALYSSA**: Father, Smith, Warrior, Crone, Maiden, Mother, Stranger.

**ALYSSA:** He's mine and I'm his

**GENDRY** : She's mine and I'm hers

**GENDRY & ALYSSA**: From this day until the end of my days.

**SEPTON:** Let it be known that form this Lady Alyssa and Lord Gendry of House Baratheon are one flesh and one soul Gods curse who tries to separate them.

* * *

**WINTERFELL, NORTH**

**ARYA walks to DAENE _RYS_** _who is walking towards_ the

Dothraki camp closely followed by two Dothraki handmaidens. MISSANDEI and GREY WORM

**ARYA:** Where is he?

**DAENERYS:** **_Leave us [DOTHRAKI)_**

**DOTRAKI WOMAN:** Khaleesi ....

**DAENERYS: _She means no harm to me or my child_**

**ARYA** : Where's Gendry? What have you done to him? I know you have seduced him like you did with Jon

**DAENERYS:** I refuse to let you insult me this way, ever since I came here I have been insulted and questioned, I came here because I love your brother and I though he loved me as well but he has done everything to prove me wrong, he's nothing but a coward, now if you excuse me my people wait for me.

**_ARYA_ ** _enters to JON’s solar were he's talking to SANSA and BRAN_

**ARY** A: Your Queen has done something to Gendry. She....

_JON interrupts her_

**JON:** Gendry is with Ser Davos in White Harbor, meeting with some of his banner men

S **ANSA** : Is it wise?

**JON:** What?

**SANSA:** To let the Dragon Queen name a new Lord do Storms End

**JON** : She's the rightful Queen, she can name whoever she wishes

S **ANSA** : She's not the rightful Queen, you are the rightful heir to the iron throne. You should raise your banners and exile DAENERYS for trying to steal your heritage

**JON** : she hasn't stolen anything; besides she carries my child. I will not let anything happen to her o my child

**_BRAN smiles a little_ **

**SANSA** : How do you know that child is yours not someone else?

**ARYA** : Seven hells, Sansa, must you hate the Dragon Queen so much

**SANSA** : you don't like her either

**JON:** That's enough, SANSA. Daenerys is the Queen and you will give her the respect she deserves.


End file.
